Dying to Live
by yama-chan
Summary: Heero nagen Selbstzweifel und philosophische Fragen songfic 1x2 angedeutet


Titel : Dying to live  
  
Autor: Yamachi (yama-chan)  
  
E-Mail: yama-chan@web.de  
  
Feedback: Das geht natürlich an mich!!! Entweder über E-mail oder ihr packt das in die Kommentare (animexx.de) bzw. Reviews (fanfiction.net)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Widmung: Rosa und Anke für ihre Zuversicht. Und für die vielen tollen Stunden in der Schule. Stiffy, für deine tollen Gespräche. Und für viele Menschen, die mir Gefühle zeigen.  
  
(29.05.2002)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
  
Warnung: Ein bisschen Depri, und düster. Songfic!  
  
Kommentar: Heero – geplagt von Selbstzweifeln  
  
Pairing: Ein bissl 1x2 (angedeutet)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte für Gundam Wing liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei Bandai, Sunrise und... Ich weiß nicht, beim wem noch. Ich möchte das Copyright nicht verletzten und wenn ihr jetzt noch denkt, dass ich Geld mit meinem fabrizierten Schwachsinn kriege, dann seid ihr schief gewickelt!!! ICH KRIEG' NIX!!!!! *Heul*  
  
Falls jemandem diese Geschichte gefällt und er sie auf seine Seite packen will. Fragt bevor ihr's nehmt. Ich bin kein Unmensch. Mag's aber nicht wen man mein Copyright mit Füßen tritt.  
  
Der Song heißt „Dying to Live", weiß nicht mehr, von wem es kommt. Ich leihe mir den Songtext nur aus.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Dying to Live  
  
*You know I've heard it said there's beauty in distortion.  
  
By some people who've withdrawn to find their heads  
  
Now they say that there is humor in misfortune  
  
You know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead*  
  
Ich stehe hier, vor deinem Bett, bin dabei Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied von dir. Wieso? Weil ich nicht mehr kann. Zu schwach bin, um weiter zu leben. Wenn mein Leben überhaupt ein Leben ist? Ich glaube nicht. Menschen sind nicht dafür geboren worden, Kriege zu führen.  
  
Doch manche trifft dieses harte Schicksal! In diesem Fall mich. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Menschen uns belächeln können. Unser Leben mit Humor sehen. Jeden Tag riskieren wir unser Leben, dass so wenig Sinn hat. Indem keine Zeit ist für Liebe oder Freundschaft. Nur der nächste Kampf, die nächste Mission zählt. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Oft liege ich wach. Stelle mir Fragen, wie es wäre, wenn wir nicht mehr da wären. Würden sie unseren Tod genauso sehr belächeln wie unser Schicksal? Würden sie das??? Wo sind die Antworten!  
  
Sie verdrehen die Tatsachen, machen das Ungemütliche gemütlich, das Hässliche schön. Das Böse gut. Wo führt das hin?  
  
Werde ich niemals glücklich sein?  
  
*Why am I fighting to live if I 'm just living to fight?  
  
Why am I trying to see when there ain't nothing in sight?  
  
Why am I trying to give when no one gives me a try?  
  
Why am I dying to live if I'm just living to die?*  
  
Wieso kämpfe ich für diese Welt, die mich nicht schätzt? Mich eigentlich nicht braucht. Und doch wieder. Es wäre einfacher zu sterben.  
  
Wieso versuche ich Licht zu sehen am Horizont, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich ihn niemals sehen werde? Das Licht verblasst.  
  
Wieso versuche ich den Menschen zu helfen, eine Chance zu geben? Bin ich es nicht der, der chancenlos ist? Hab ich keine Chance verdient?  
  
Welchen Sinn hat für mich das Leben? Ich sterbe nicht um zu leben. Ich lebe nur um zu sterben. Mein Leben ist sinnlos.  
  
*Hey, you know some people say that values are subjective,  
  
But they're just speaking words that someone else has said.  
  
And so they live and fight and kill with no objective.  
  
Sometimes it's hard to tell the living from the dead.*  
  
Jeder Mensch betrachtet die Welt aus seinen Augen. Ich habe diesen Blickwinkel nicht, sehe nicht was wichtig ist. Merke nicht, dass man das Leben achten sollte. Fühle nicht die Regungen und Gefühle. Habe sie nicht gespürt. Hat nicht jeder Mensch Gefühle? Wenn ja, wo sind meine? Mir wurde nichts beigebracht. Keine Wertschätzung, keine Gefühle. Sondern nur das Kämpfen. So wie vielen anderen. Immer wieder die selbe Worte, wiederholt von anderen. Nicht die eigenen. ‚Gefühle machen schwach' Wenn sie es wirklich tun, wieso fühle ich mich ohne sie schwächer?  
  
Ich lebe nur um zu kämpfen, zu töten, meine Missionen zu erfühlen. Ich habe keine Zukunft. Sehe kein Licht. Weiß nicht weiter. Der Abgrund kommt mir näher. Fasst mich an den Füßen. Zieht mich in die Dunkelheit. Merke den Tod an mir. Er klebt an mir, begleitet mich. Tagein, tagaus. Es ist ein Gefühl in mir, eine leichte Regung. Würde jemand der lebt dieses Gefühl verstehen?  
  
*Why am I fighting to live if I 'm just living to fight?  
  
Why am I trying to see when there ain't nothing in sight?  
  
Why am I trying to give when no one gives me a try?  
  
Why am I dying to live if I'm just living to die?*  
  
Wieso kämpfe ich für diese Welt, die mich nicht schätzt? Mich eigentlich nicht braucht. Und doch wieder. Es wäre einfacher zu sterben.  
  
Wieso versuche ich Licht zu sehen am Horizont, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich ihn niemals sehen werde? Das Licht verblasst.  
  
Wieso versuche ich den Menschen zu helfen, eine Chance zu geben? Bin ich es nicht der, der chancenlos ist? Hab ich keine Chance verdient?  
  
Welchen Sinn hat für mich das Leben? Ich sterbe nicht um zu leben. Ich lebe nur um zu sterben. Mein Leben ist sinnlos.  
  
*Yeah, you know I used to weave my words into confusion.  
  
And so I hope you'll understand me when I 'm through  
  
You know I used to live my life as an illusion,  
  
But reality will make my dreams come true.*  
  
Meine Gedanken sind klar. Immer gewesen. Ich denke immer logisch. Bin eine Maschine. Doch denken Menschen logisch. Ich will in mir Verwirrung der Gedanken. Kann es nicht erzeugen. Ich wünsch es mir so sehr.  
  
Verstehst du was ich meine? Kennst du dieses Gefühl? Weißt du nun wer ich bin?  
  
Alles an mir ist Illusion. Nicht mal meine Name stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Lebe ich deswegen das Leben eines anderen? Bin ich deswegen nicht derselbe? Ich habe nie gelernt zu leben. Alles was ich mache, ist vegetieren. Vor mich hinleben. Mich auf grausame Art treiben lassen.  
  
Und dabei will ich leben, meine Träume wahr werden lassen. Doch niemand erfüllt sie mir. Und niemand zeigt es mir. Woher soll ich wissen, wie man träumt, wenn keiner es mir sagt. Mir keiner hilft. Ich bin allein. Niemals werden meine Träume Realität. Ausser dieser. Dies ist mein erster Traum. Wird er mein Leben lebenswert machen? Ja, ein Ausweg wird dasein. Wirst du ihn mir zeigen. Du, der kleine Gundam-Pilot? Der Blödsinn im Kopf hat. Lebensfreude versprüht und doch nicht glücklich ist. Hilf mir! Zeig mir den Weg. Lass mich leben.  
  
*So I'll keep fighting to live till there's no reason to fight  
  
And I'll keep trying to see until the end is in sight  
  
You know I'm trying to give so c'mon give me a try  
  
You know I'm dying to live until I'm ready …  
  
'til I'm ready …..  
  
'til I'm ready …..*  
  
Ich werde kämpfen, gegen mich selbst. Und es wird hart. Unerbitterlich. Doch ich werde siegen. Den Kampf sinnlos machen. Ihm kein Ziel mehr geben. Mir selbst den Frieden bringen.  
  
Werde Licht sehen, welches ich nie zuvor sah.  
  
Ich versuche zu leben. Lass es mich versuchen.  
  
Du weißt, ich sterbe um zu leben. Bis ich bereit bin ...  
  
*'til I'm ready to die*  
  
  
  
Bis ich bereit bin zu sterben ...  
  
* Owari * 


End file.
